Eragon
(Source of the Fanart: http://j-e-j-e.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Shurtugal-277044685) Summary Eragon Bromsson (named Shadeslayer after killing Durza) was the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He was the son of Brom and Selena. After the dragon Saphira hatched for him, Eragon became the first Dragon Rider to be born in a hundred years and was subsequently trained by Brom and later Oromis. After becoming an accomplished swordsman and magician in a relatively short time, the young Rider found himself championing the cause of the Varden, inheriting both the duties of the Dragon Riders' and his father's place as Galbatorix's foremost enemy. Eragon was also the frequent traveling companion of the elven princess Arya, the Dwarven king Orik, the Lady Nasuada, as well as being the half-brother of the Dragon Rider Murtagh Morzansson and the cousin of the great warrior Roran Stronghammer. He was also named an Elf Friend and as a full member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, effectively binding him to more races than any other Rider in history. After many bloody battles and much heartache, the Varden and their allies finally attacked Galbatorix at Urû'baen and Eragon fought his greatest enemy once and for all. After defeating Murtagh in single combat, having Murtagh betray the dark king directly afterwards, Eragon fought Galbatorix head on and overpowered the ancient enemy of his order by casting an Empathy Spell on him. Feeling all the pain, suffering, and misery he had caused over the last hundred years Galbatorix was driven to commit suicide, destroying a part of his palace and nearly killing Eragon and his companions in the process. Afterward, both Alagaësia and Eragon were finally allowed to live in peace and freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 8-B with magic. Low 7-C with Eldunari. Unknown with stored magic. Name: Eragon Shadeslayer, Eragon Bromson, Firesword, Argetlam, Shur'tugal, The Last Free Rider, Son of None, Bane of the Ra'zac, Morzansson, Elf Friend, Kingkiller, Grand Master of the Dragon Rider order, Leader of the Varden, Vanquisher of Snails, Little One Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Male Age: 15 at the start of the series. 17-18 at the end of the series. Classification: Human/Elf (Hybrid) Human with Elf physiology, Dragon Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina and agility, Immortality (type 1), master swordsman, adept archer and hunter, indomitable willpower, limited precognition, magical wards, Magic, can create spells, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, mind reading, mind shielding, Teleportation, can enhance his vision through dragon vision with his shared vision with his dragon (Saphira), his dragon can funnel energy to him if nearby, can use reflective surfaces to see people or objects from far away, if he find someones "true" name he can make them do anything he wants, can drain life mana, ability to negate magic, instakill magic, mild matter manipulation, can create a pocket dimension to store Eldunari, empathy spell Attack Potency: Wall level 'physically. At least ' City Block level with magic. (Arya stopped the fall of the pieces of the Star Sapphire to the ground by her own strength, which Eragon can be scaled to. The Sapphire was 60 feet in diameter and just as thick. The pieces fell nearly a mile, which puts the energy required to do this feat at about 2*1011J) Small Town level '''with Eldunari (each of Eragons 136 Eldunari has vastly more energy than an elf has). '''Unknown with stored energy (at the end of the story Eragons energy supply likely is larger than that of Oromis, which was stated to be sufficient to shift a mountain, but depending on the size of the mountain this could strictly be town level), Higher when additionaly using the energy of all beings not protected against telepathic attacks beings in his reach Speed: Faster Than the Eye+, likely not far from Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ as an human (lifted ten Urgals using magic but was knocked out, could easily shove aside a large wood beam), likely at least Class 1+ as an elf (even the weakest Elf can easily overpower any human) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (could smack aside beams while human, can break humans in armor barehanded), possibly Class MJ+ Durability: Wall level (Able to take hits from Arya while human) to Small Building level (Can somewhat take hits from Saphira, Shurikan and Thorn), City Block level with protection spells. Small Town level 'with Eldunari protection spells. Possibly higher (the energy required to defend against something through a spell is equal to the energy of the attack, so Eragon's protection spells can defend him from attacks on the same level as the energy Eragon has) 'Stamina: Superhuman, travelled across the Hadric desert for 4 days without any stop or without food Range: Extended melee range, several meters or so with arrows and most magic, several dozen meters with some magic, but it exhausts him (Magic is effected by distance) Standard Equipment: Brisingr (his sword) and shield, bow and arrows, Aren (a ring which stores his energy), jeweled belt of Beloth the Wise (he could draw upon Saphira's strength for added power, Glaedr's heart of hearts draw energy from his surroundings to preserve his own strength), blue sapphire in the pommel of his new sword (Brisingr that could be used to store excess energy as well), bag of Eldunari Intelligence: While a brave fighter, he was always asking questions, always seeking to learn more. It didn't seem to matter what it was, he always wanted to learn about anything. Eragon was a quick learner, becoming literate and an advanced swordsman in a very short period of time. However, he was often hasty, lightheaded, and impulsive though he improved upon the last two traits. He was also known to lose his temper, and let his frustration get the better of him. In Inheritance, Eragon seemed wiser and more sure of himself. After discovering his True Name he understood himself and accepted who he was, which Arya noticed. This new wisdom was shown when he ensured future peace between all the races by adding Dwarves and Urgals to the Dragon Riders. He also made sure that the Urgals would no longer attack the other races for glory by creating games of strength in which young Urgals could compete against the other races. Weaknesses: When he says the name of his sword (Brisingr) it bursts into flames and drains his magic reserves/life force taking away one of his best offensive spells when using the sword, and his magic is cast from physical life force, setting a clear limit on his magical attacks and defenses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Magic in Inheritance works by the principle that spells consume physical strength. Each spell consumes as much strength as it would need to achieve the task with conventional methods. In order to use the magic one says what one wants to achieve in the ancient language, but alternatively one can also simply think what is supposed to happen and it will happen. Since the effects of magic are only limited by ones imagination and power it is a highly effective tool. Some of the ways people were killed using magic is by stopping the targets heart, breaking their neck and stopping the blood flow into the brain. ** Brisingr: Eragon infuses his weapons with fire, causing more damage ** Death Words: Targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body, effectively killing the target. Each of this methods does not use more physical power than lifting a feather. ** Protection spells: '''Eragon has a wide array of protection spells, which automatically activate to stop any damage, no matter whether from physical attack or magic. But by the laws of Magic, the spells should use up as much power to fend off an attack, as the initial attack had. ** '''Name of Names: '''The Name of the ancient language. It enables him to detect spells, which were made using the ancient language, and nullify them. It is also able to change the name something has in the ancient language. ** '''Teleportation spell: '''A spell that instantly move an object from one place to another. The interesting thing about this spell is that neither the distance nor the amount of things one wants to transport changes the energy required to use the spell. The spell souldn´t be used to transport living beings as it can severly damage them. * '''Eldunari: '''Stones that contain the soul of a dragon. Each of the dragon can strengthen Eragons telepathic abilites with its own and each of them contains slightly more energy than the dragon had when it were still alive. Eragon possess 136 of them. * '''Absorbing energy: '''Eragon can (forcefully) absorb energy from any living being (humans, plants, animals, microbes) he has telepathic contact with and use this energy for spells. Draining someone from energy is also an effective method to kill them. * '''Telephatic Attacks: '''Eragon can read the thoughts and memorys of the living beings around him, send information over to them by telepathic means or take control of their body. He can either focus on just one or a certain group of entities or just hold contact to all beings in several kilometers range (for example in a whole city) at once. Others: '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users